The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, for example, technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip with a through-electrode.
There is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-53292 (Patent Document 1) a method of making a conduction test of an interposer substrate by forming, on the same surface of an insulating base material, an electrode to be coupled to the substrate and a common measuring electrode and making a test on the same surface.
There is also disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2(1990)-10168 (Patent Document 2) a method of making a coupling test of a print wiring board by bringing a test board having a number of pins provided thereon in a projecting manner into contact with the surface of the printed wiring board, selecting, from the pins inserted in corresponding through-hole vias of the printed wiring board, predetermined pins, and conducting a coupling test between the predetermined pins and a common electrode on the back surface of the printed circuit board.
There is further disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5(1993)-206383 a method of testing various electrical properties of a semiconductor wafer having thereon ICs in predetermined arrangement by forming an electrode pad at the periphery of the surface of the IC in a section surrounded with a dicing line and at the same time forming a test pad corresponding to the electrode pad in a region outside the above-mentioned section, and bringing a test pin into contact with the test pad.
There is further disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 1(1989)-207671 (Patent Document 4) a technology of optically testing the conduction of a printed wiring board in a conduction test apparatus of a printed wiring board by applying a drive voltage between a measuring electrode at a position corresponding to a wiring pattern on the printed wiring board and a common transparent electrode and thereby causing an optical change in a voltage applied position of an electroptical indicator cell.